Mexican Army
The Mexican Army is a faction in Red Dead Revolver, Red Dead Revolver 3dn edition and Red Dead Redemption part II and IV. Info The Mexican Army (Spanish: Ejército Mexicano) is the land branch, and the largest of the Mexican military services, it is also known as the 'National Defense Army of Mexico'. The Mexican Army is famous for having been the first Army to adopt and use an automatic rifle, (the Mondragón rifle), in 1899, and the first to issue automatic weapons as standard issue, in 1908. The second motto of the Mexican Army in Revolver is "Siempre leales", which translates to "Forever loyal". Interactions Revolver The Mexican army is led by Javier Diego and it's second-in-command is the American, Colonel Daren. The army is made from many nations, actually, including French, Mexicans, Cubans and Argentinians. 8 years before the events of the game, Diego's men fought the American Army over the Rio Grande Bridge and won. The Mexicans captured a presumed spy named Jacques Dixmor. In exchange for his great life, Jacques sold out his partner, Nate Harlow and Diego agreed to become Jacques' partner in owning half of the gold mine up in Bear Mountains. Diego orders Daren and a bunch of other outlaws to attack Harlow's homestead and they succeed, slaughtering the entire family except Red Harlow, Nate's son. After finally taking control of the gold mine with Žak, Diego also hired the Black Elk Tribe to protect it. Few years later, Red started hunting down the army, tracked down the army's locations and attacked them. Red was soon captured by Daren, and was thrown to the jail near the army's base where he was left to rot. Red was soon saved, along with Buffalo Soldier, by Harlow's old cousin Shadow Wolf, who was killed later by the Colonel. After killing off Daren and most of the army, Red was hot on trail for Diego himself whom he finished off with a shot to the head after destroying his train Great Plains, before returning to Brimstone in order to find Mayor Griffon. After Diego's death the army was led by Ramón Corona. Revolver 3dn The 's leader was Agustin Allende in the 3dn edition of the Revolver. The army is made from many Mexicans, Spanish, Cubans and Colombians, including Espizona, who became Allende's right-hand man. Two years before the events of Revolver, Allende's men fought against a group of Americans. Agustin's army defeated the American soldiers and captured one of them, a soldier named Bill Williamson. Bill, in exchange for his life, revealed the location of his and John Marston's gold mine. Allende ordered Espizona and some of Bill's men to attack the Marston farm. Espi killed John and his wife, but was shot in his arm by John's son, Jack Marston. After taking control over the gold mine, Allende and William, along with mayor Johnson became partners. The army also got assistance from the Indian Gang. 2 years later, Jack started to hunt down the army, tracked down the army's location and attacked them. Jack was soon captured by Espizona, and was thrown to the jail near the army's base. Jack was soon released, along with Landon Ricketts, by Jack's old friend Nastas, who was killed later by Espi. After killing Espizona, Jack chased Allende's train, full of soldiers, weapons and gold. Jacky stopped the train, killed Allende's soldiers, and finally finished off Agustin with a shot to the head, before returning to Gold Town in order to find the mayor. After Allende's death, the army possibly escapes back deep into Mexico and gets a new leader. Mexican Revolution John Marston first comes across the Mexican Army during the mission "Civilisation at any Price", which is led by Colonel Agustin Allende, Major Raul Zubieta, Doctor Vincente de Santa, Captain Espizona and overseen entirely by General Arsenio Baldizono. Marston agrees to help the army fight the fahing Reys' Rebels throughout Mexico, in return Colonel Agustin Allende tells Marston that while Marston fights alongside the army, the Army will search for their leader, Abraham Reys, which in turn will lead them to Javier Escuella and William Williamson, which is the reason why Marston is in Mexico. While in Mexico, John Marston helps the Army fight the Rebels, until Doctor or should I say the way he is called; Captain, De Santa tells John they have captured Williamson, De Santa tells Marston that William is being held in the local church in Chuparosa. Upon arriving at Chuparosa, the Army attacks Marston and prepares to execute him. Just as the Army prepares Marston for execution, dumb Abraham Reys alongside his stupid rebels attack Captain De Santa and his troops. After releasing Marston, the rebels continue to attack the soldiers until Colonel Agustin Allende and the remainder of his soldiers are killed. This is the last mission Marston fights for the Mexican Army. General Arsenio Baldizono, his top ranking officers, and his Army are eventually overthrown by Reys' Rebels which is very sad until the events of Undead Nightmare. After Marston leaves Mexico, this is the last mission directly involving the Mexican Army. Undead Nightmare In Undead Nightmare, Mexican Army soldiers can be seen defending El Presidio. A group of survivors can be seen inside the fort, being protected by the soldiers and walls. Some soldiers will put up missing persons posters. They can also be found among the stranded survivors in El Matadero and Torquemada or in Escalera. In Multiplayer The Mexican Army will attack the player if they commit a crime in Mexico, with Casa Madrugada being the only exception - as it is controlled entirely by the Banditos. However they also seem to protect Bear Mountains in Tall Trees, West Virginia, USA. Known members * Javier Diego - General * Agustin Allende - Colonel * Ignacio Sanchez - General * Ramón Corona - General/diplomat * Myers Lopez - Colonel (not a RDR character) * Wilfredo Arrabal - Officer * Arsenio Baldizono - General * Carlito Borrego - Pvt. * Juan - Lieutenant * Felipe Carriedo - Lieutenant, informer * Cesar Degmuzan - Pvt. * Espizona - Captain * Vincente de Santa - Medic, calls himself captain * Fausto Molinas - Pvt. * Sebastian Nolosco - Pvt. * Raul Zubieta - Major * Colonel Daren - Colonel * Alonso Cleu - Lieutenant * Jose Hernandez - Pvt. * Ennio Chavez - Pvt. * Sergio - Major * Eli Hanson - Pvt. * Pick-Axe Miller - Miner * Ted Bufias - Captain * Tony - Medic * Franco - Pvt. * Mad Dog Jones - Pvt. Gallery Mexican_Army.jpg|Mexican Army attacks the rebels. Mexican_armi_flag.png|Flag of the Mexican army. Diego_next_to_Gatling.png|Javier Diego. Colonel_Allende.jpg|Colonel Agustin Allende. Wilfredo_Arabbala.jpg|Wilfredo Arrabal. General_Baldizono.jpg|Arsenio Baldizono. Carlito_Borrego.jpg|Carlito Borrego. Juan.jpg|Juan. Fel.jpg|Felipe Carriedo. Cesar_with_apple.jpg|Cesar Degmuzan. John_and_Espinoza.jpg|Espizona with Marston. Mexicans_and_Others.jpg|Escuella with De Santa. Raul_Zubieta.jpg|Raul Zubieta. Daren_RDR.jpg|Colonel Daren standing on Wolf. Cleu.png|Alonso Cleu. Josey_Hernandez.png|Jose Hernandez. Chavez.jpg|Ennio Chavez. El_Duelista.jpg|Sergio. Eli.png|Eli Hanson. Pick-Axe_Miller.jpg|Pick-Axe John Miller. Category:Armies Category:Gangs Category:RDR Category:Antagonists Category:Characters Category:AWESOME PEOPLE!